


Season 2 countdown

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Autumn, Countdown, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, One Shot, Season 2 is almost here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: To countdown until season 2, on my Tumblr I've been posting one shots (of Mike and Eleven, Will and Lucas, Dustin and Max, and just the kids hanging out) every day to do with Halloween or Autumn themed. I thought I'd share them here as well.





	1. Autumn leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26 days to season 2

Orange, and red, and yellow and brown. She'd never seen the leaves like this before. Last time she was here it was winter and the leaves had practically all gone. But now they had only just lost that summer green and turned into the most beautiful shades that it was hard to believe it was all natural. El shivered at the cold air. She'd been too busy looking at the trees to notice the temperature at first. She'd been wearing a coat but had been in such a rush to meet Mike that she'd forgotten a hat or anything.

"Are you cold?" Mike looked at her slightly red cheeks and nose from the chilly air.

She nodded and without wasting time, Mike removed his own scarf and wrapped it around her. It was warm and a little too big for her but El didn't care. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Now he was the one with pink cheeks, but not just from the cold.


	2. Pumpkin Patch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25 days to season 2

For her first Halloween, Mike wants to take El to a pumpkin patch. He watches her eyes light up at all the pumpkins and says she can pick whichever one she wants and they’ll carve it together later.

She finally finds one - the biggest, heaviest pumpkin. Mike, being the gentleman tries to pick it up but struggles. He doesn’t want to look stupid in front of El but man was that pumpkin heavier than it looked.  


El notices Mike struggling and secretly helps him by lifting the pumpkin with her mind so he is able to lift it above his head.  


“See, it’s not that heavy.” Mike proudly says.  


“Oh really?” She laughs and stops supporting the pumpkin. 

It drops on top of his head, getting pumpkin guts all over Mike: in his hair, on his clothes, and shoes. 

“That wasn’t funny.” He shook the pumpkin out his hair while she laughed.  


“I prefer this pumpkin anyway.” She turned to pick it up but suddenly felt cold running down her neck.

Mike had crushed a small pumpkin over her own head. What started out as a cute date turned into a full on pumpkin war. By the time they left the pumpkin patch they were covered in pumpkin guts, both having forgotten about getting a pumpkin to carve. Needless to say they weren’t allowed back next year.


	3. Decorating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24 days to season 2

Lucas’ Halloween party set up was all on schedule. He had sent Dustin and Max out to buy the food - he even let Dustin drive his car so they’d be back in time, something that rarely happened. Mike and El were on music duty and were still at Mike’s shuffling through tapes to bring. That left just Will to help him with the decorations.

Lucas was holding the ladder (it was more of a footstool) for Will to climb up and reach the ceiling to hang some streamers from. Lucas could easily reach without the stool (the ceiling wasn’t that tall) but he kind of thought it was cute how Will had to balance on it.

“You don’t need to hold the stool, I’ll be fine.” Will looked down but his foot wobbled and he reached out for Lucas.

“Maybe I should hold on to you instead?” Lucas wrapped his arms around Will’s waist. Will was still on the stool so Lucas only came up to his chest.

“Oh, you, you could do that.” Will blushed, forgetting about the decorations…


	4. Pumpkin carving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23 days to season 2

**1988**

 

“This is stupid, you’re supposed to _eat_ pumpkin, not carve it.” Dustin struggled to get the knife out of the pumpkin. 

 “Come on, I’ve always wanted to try this.” Max stabbed her own knife into her pumpkin, causing Dustin to flinch slightly. “My family never…” She shook her head, “it’s just something I didn’t get to do as kid and I dunno, it looked fun.”

“Eugh!” Dustin pulled out the pumpkin guts that had gotten stuck to his knife.

“Stop being such a baby! And you’re supposed to take all that stuff out _before_ you start carving it!” Max face-palmed watching her 17 year old boyfriend struggle with such a simple thing. “I thought you were supposed to be smart?” she mocked him.

“Ha, ha.” He rolled his eyes. “Pass me a spoon, I’m gonna gut this thing.”

Max tried to hide her laughter at Dustin’s grimace as the pumpkin innards got all over his hands, the spoon had only made things worse. It was too much and she ended up in stitches, watching his discomfort. 

Dustin was not the most arty of people and after he had gutted the pumpkin, he tried to continue cutting it, but it just wasn’t working. He ended up with a few triangle shapes that could maybe pass for a face, if you’d never actually seen a face before.

“Aw, it’s ok.” Max kissed his cheek when he looked disappointed in his creation. “We still have mine. Besides,” she grinned, “I think it looks a lot like you.”

Dustin was not impressed with that comparison.


	5. Halloween of '84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22 days to season 2

**1984**

 

"Star Wars?"

"nah, we've done that to death, we need a _new_ costume."

Halloween was fast approaching and the boys couldn't decide on a group costume, they couldn't be Star Wars again, not for the 3rd year in a row.

"Ghostbusters!" Will suddenly shouted, excitement getting the better of him as he jumped up from the floor of Mike's basement. "That new movie that came out, it was awesome and we should be the Ghostbusters. After all, if anyone is qualified to dress like them we are."

They nodded somberly, all knowing exactly what Will was referring to. Mike felt a pang of jealousy. It just made him think of El who wasn't here but Dustin and Lucas were happy fawning over the new girl which just reminded him how he's not in love and he'll probably never see her again so why -

"Mike?" Will interrupted his thoughts. "You ok?"

Mike put on a fake smile, he couldn't ruin this for Will. "Yeah, absolutely fine. Ghostbusters? Sounds cool."

He allowed himself one quick glance back at the fort. So many times he's tried to take it down, but so many times he's seen her there, smiling and then fades away. He can't. He can't look at it, but he can't take it down. He just has to except that she's gone. But he can't.


	6. Halloween of '84 (pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21 days to season 2

**1984**

 

“What happened to "I ain’t ‘fraid of no ghost”? Call yourselves Ghostbusters?“ Max was crying with laughter. The look of their faces when she made them jump, not to mention that high pitched scream one of them let out.

Dustin straightened up, Lucas coughed awkwardly and Will gave a weak laugh. Mike however simply glared, there was just something about Max that rubbed him the wrong way. He knew it wasn’t her fault, but he couldn’t help the annoyed feeling he got whenever she was around.

"Yeah well when weirdo in the dark screams like a maniac, people tend to scream back.” Mike didn’t see the funny side.

“Whoa, geez. It was a damn joke.” Max raised her voice, she wasn’t one to take shit from anyone.

“Hey, let’s just… let’s just go. Ok Mike?” Will tried to diffuse the situation and turned to leave, mouthing “sorry” to Max.

Dustin and Lucas followed suit but walked backwards, still looking at Max. Mike scoffed. “You look ridiculous.”

Lucas turned to him. “You’re one to talk. Remember last year? You couldn’t keep your eyes off of Ele-”

He abruptly stopped talking, Mike looked down and away. “Mike, I didn’t- I’m sorry.”

“I’m feeling tired, I think I’m just gonna go.” Mike said quietly, still dragging his pillow case full of sweets.

“Come on man.” Lucas pleaded.

Dustin and Will had stopped walking and exchanged confused glances with Lucas. They knew it was best not to follow Mike, he’d rather be alone.

Nancy found him sat in their basement, staring at the fort in the corner.

“You ok Mike?” She asked softly, hesitantly sitting next to him. She never realised how much that strange girl had meant to her brother until she saw how miserable he’d been the past year.

“Sometimes, I feel like I still see her.” He said quietly.

Nancy didn’t say anything and just wrapped her arms around her younger brother.


	7. My prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 days to season 2

“Hallow- ween?” El looked at Mike in confusion.

He smiled and explained softly. “Yeah, it’s where you dress up and get free candy.”

Her eyes lit up at the idea. _Free_ candy? Just for dressing up?

“Little kids tend to go Trick or Treating - how you get the candy, but I thought you’d like to go since last year we couldn’t…” He trailed off thinking about that year of separation. “And I promised I’d take Holly but I don’t know…we could go in a matching costume?” He squinted his eyes shut, a little embarrassed that he’d suggested a couple’s costume.

“What’d you mean?” El seemed excited by the idea, much to Mike’s delight.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Like a couple from a movie or book. Those types of things.”

El moved to the bookcase and took out a book. She’d been practising reading fairytales and showed one to Mike.

“Cinderella?” He pulled a face and El nodded.

“I could be the Princess and you could be my prince.”

He turned a bright shade. _My_ prince, she had said. _My prince._

Stuttering, he agreed. “Yeah, we could, we could do that.” She still had no idea the effect she had on him _._


	8. Jump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 days to season 2

**1985**

 

Mike was raking leaves in the garden when he heard the familiar two ring signal from Eleven’s bike bell as she cycled up to him. He stopped and looked up, a smile on his face.

“What’re you doing?” She got off her bike, leaving it lying on the floor and wrapped her coat - aka _Mike’s_ coat she’d “borrowed”,  around her tighter.

“Why?”

He tilted his head and looked at her. “You know what? I don’t really know either. More leaves are just going to fall.”

Mike looked over his shoulder at the house then leaned in closer to El. “The real fun is jumping in the pile.”

“Jump in leaves?” She wasn’t so convinced, the measly pile before her didn’t look very fun.

“Well, when you have more leaves than this.”

She looked around and Mike watched as she focused on the trees. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew all the leaves off the nearby trees, covering them both in a crunchy orange layer. They burst out laughing.

“Is that enough leaves?” El said through laughter.

Together they gathered the leaves into a large pile, preparing to jump in to.

“Wait, uh, you got a uh…you got…” Mike hesitantly reached a hand out and gently pulled a stray leave from El’s hair. They slowly began to close the space between them.

“Hey Wheeler! That leaf pile for anyone? Or just your _girlfriend?”_ Max shouted as she leapt from the back of Dustin’s bike. Mike and El jumped apart.

Max, Dustin, Lucas and Will joined them, marvelling at the large leaf pile on the Wheeler’s lawn. They stood around it in a circle and joined hands.

“Ready?” Lucas looked between them all. “One…two…”

“THREE!” Dustin shouted and leapt into the pile, pulling Max and Lucas with him.

Leaves flew everywhere as the kids launched themselves into the pile. They screamed and shouted as they threw leaves at each other. When it began to get dark, Mike invited them all inside for hot chocolate. He’d have to spend the next day raking all those leaves again - but it was worth it.


	9. Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18 days to season 2

Lucas and Will had a tradition that each year on Halloween (since they were too old for trick or treating) that they would watch a scary movie together along with popcorn of course. Since they had gone to college though, it meant they couldn’t keep up the tradition.

Will was lying on his bed, sketching Lucas from memory when a light tap came at his dorm room door.

He quickly slammed his sketchbook shut, embarrassed that whoever was knocking would see who he was drawing, and opened the door.

“What’re you…?” Will shook his head but the image still stayed there. Lucas really was stood outside his dorm holding two tickets to the Halloween movie marathon at the cinema near Will’s university.

“Like I was going to miss our Halloween tradition.” He said brushing a stray hair out of Will’s face.

“But you drove all this way. What about your classes?”

Lucas shrugged, “You’re more important.”

“Ridiculous. You’re absolutely ridiculous.” Will laughed.

“You love me for it.”

“Do I?”

Lucas leaned in but Will moved away to get his coat, causing Lucas to pout.

“What? We’re gonna be late if we don’t leave. Come on.” Will put on his jacket and grabbed Lucas by the hand, pulling him along.

Lucas simply smiled and squeezed tighter on their entwined hands.


	10. Skateboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17 days to season 2

“Shit.” Dustin through his hat on the floor in anger while Max burst into hysterics. “It’s not funny.”

Max shrugged, “I don’t know, it’s a little funny.”

Dustin had asked her to teach him to skateboard and it was going well, until he looked over at her. She was smiling and her red hair was blowing in the wind and he just lost any focus on the actual task. He fell, crashing on to the grass, thankful the autumn leaves had cushioned his fall slightly.

“You need to practice your balance.” Max ran up to him, picking his hat up off the floor.

“How?” He took his hat back and folded his arms. It was a mistake trying to learn this. He’d only done it as a lame excuse to spend time with Max but it just ended up in him being bruised - both his bum and his pride. It was a dumb plan.

She grabbed her skateboard and handed it back to Dustin. Motioning for him to get back on it. He begrudgingly obliged and got on the board. Max hesitantly stood behind him and grabbed his arms, pulling them out beside him to keep balance.

“what are you-”

“Helping with your balance.” She held on to either side of his waist and got on the back of the board, gently pushing it with her feet. She was thankful Dustin was looking forward or he would’ve seen the blush evident on her face.

“It’s supposed to be the other way around.” Dustin laughed and Max scoffed.

“Say that again and I’ll push you off.” She was a firm believer in not doing things the “traditional” way.

They increased the speed, Max holding tightly on to Dustin. Suddenly they came across a stone on the path, not noticing it was there. A wheel of the board rolled over the stone, launching both of them from the board.

Dustin landed on the concrete, Max falling on top of him. They stared at each other for a moment before Max quickly sat up, both blushing brightly and laughing awkwardly.

“That uh, could’ve gone better.” She laughed, helping Dustin up.

“I think it went well.” He smirked, dusting off his jeans.


	11. Mouthbreather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 days to season 2

The October air brought a chill to the once sleepy town of Hawkins (of course now it had a different reputation). El was wrapped in many layers - most of which had originally belonged to Mike, as she held on to his hand walking through the leave covered forest, leaves crunching beneath their feet.

"I don't like the cold." She mumbled.

"What? The cold is awesome." Mike stopped walking and looked at her. His nose was pink and his freckled cheeks were also beginning to turn a rosy colour.

"But it's miserable." She sighed.

"Miserable? It's fun. Look," he breathed in to the air, creating a cloud of what looked like smoke, but was only his visible breath.

El giggled and copied him.

"See isn't that cool? You can see your breath. Any other time of the year you can't but because of the change in weather and temperature- oh sorry. I went on a science mumble." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"No, I think it's cute when you get excited about science." She smiled, cheeks turning an even brighter shade of pink. She loved how he tried to show her all the things she'd missed growing up in the lab, even such simple childhood things like pretending to be a dragon in the winter with your breath.

She was having fun watching her breath in the cool air when she noticed Mike laughing.

"What?" She laughed back.

"Oh nothing." He smiled. "You're literally a mouthbreather."

She playfully pushed him and they continued their autumn walk.


	12. Green eyed monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 days to season 2

**1987**

 

El’s eyes were burning holes in the back of that stupid blonde’s head. She didn’t know the girl, only that she was in the same science class as Mike. Her boyfriend. The girl had just strolled up and started talking to Mike before he could even reach their lunch table, flirting and casually touching his arm.

“Dude, chill.” Max whispered when her bottle of water began to shake. El hadn’t even noticed she was causing it.

El tore her eyes away from the girl and looked at Max. “I am chill. I’m cool.” She said unconvincingly.

“Looks like someone’s got a visit from the green eyed monster.”

El tilted her head. “Green eyed what?”

“Green eyed monster. Means you’re jealous.” Max explained.

“I’m not…Mike can talk to whoever he wants.”

“It’s ok to feel like that sometimes, but you know Mike is totally head over heels for you.”

“Head over-?”

“It’s another expression.” Max wasn’t as good as Mike at explaining things to El, sometimes she would just say things dismissively. Not that El could blame her, Mike was just extra patient is all - a skill not many people possessed. “Bottom line is: no need to worry about Mike going for some other girl. Speak of the devil.”

Mike had said goodbye to the girl and sat next to El leaning in to kiss her cheek, but she leaned away.

“Are you alright?” Mike looked concerned, crinkles forming on his forehead, just visible under his curly mop of hair. Max took that as her cue to leave, mumbling something about finding the others.

“It’s just…that girl.” Eleven was slightly embarrassed at admitting her jealousy.

“Heather?”

So that was her name. “Yeah. She was all over you, flirting and everything. I don’t know why, it just made me feel bad.”

Mike laughed, shaking his head.

“Are you laughing at me Micheal Wheeler?”

“I’m sorry but it’s funny.” He said between laughs. “You think I care about some other girl, I didn’t even realise she was flirting. Sure she’s cool but you’re the coolest girl I know.”

“You didn’t even notice her flirting? But it’s so obvious.”

He took her hand, “The only girl I notice is you.”

She smiled and squeezed his hand. Maybe you couldn’t stop the jealous feelings sometimes, but she knew that Mike would always be there. Always.


	13. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 days to season 2

Lucas keeps his walkie-talkie by his bedside table. Whenever Will had a nightmare about the upside down, he would hesitantly press the button- guilt welling up inside him; he felt bad waking Lucas up. But Lucas would insist that no he was already awake, of course Will could tell by the croaky voice and occasional yawn that he was lying.

Lucas would stay up as long as it took for Will to calm down. He didn’t know _why_ he did it, he just knew he had to. He had to be there for Will because of everything he’d been through. Will had found comfort in Lucas’ words, it made him feel safe.

When they got older, walkie-talkies turned to protective arms, warm and safe, making any nightmare slowly fade away, seeking comfort in each others’ arms.


	14. Growing Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 days to season 2

It wasn’t fair. El had stopped growing at the age of 14 but Mike had somehow continued to grow and grow right up until the age of 17/18 where he now towered over her. She went from being the same height (even maybe slightly taller than him when they first met) to now barely reaching his shoulder. It just wasn’t fair.

There were some advantages though. It meant he would rest his chin on her head whenever they hugged, making her feel more safe and secure. And borrowing his jumpers and jackets meant everything was baggy - she maybe “borrowed” more of his clothes than he knew about, but they were just so cosy.

Will on the other hand was less impressed with Lucas’ growth spurt. Much like Eleven and Mike, Will only reached up to Lucas’ shoulder- thankfully Lucas wasn’t as tall as Mike so there was less of a difference. But it still annoyed him when Lucas would use him as an arm rest or pick him up randomly- ok he admits he secretly loves it when Lucas picks him up - but there’s no way he’d actually admit that.


	15. Honourary big brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 days to season 2

“Steve, we need your help.”

“Me? What about…Nancy? Jonathan?” Steve looked at Lucas. Was this kid serious? How was he supposed to help them?

Lucas shook his head, Max and Dustin eagerly looking at Steve. “We don’t know what or where they are but it doesn’t matter because you’re the only one who can help.”

Steve didn’t have any siblings, he didn’t know how it felt to want to protect your sibling. But looking at the frightened faces of these kids stirred something within him. He was no longer the arsehole who broke people’s cameras ( _sorry Johnny boy_ ) and got into fights ( _again, sorry_ ) but instead he was desperate to make things right. He wouldn’t end up like his father, no. He couldn’t. He would be like their honourary big brother.

Steve made a decision to help these kids, whether it killed him or not.

“You got it.” He shook Lucas’ hand.

“Oh by the way,” Dustin chimed. “Do you still have that bat?”

How did… “Bat? What bat?” Steve acted all innocent. How did they know he still kept it?

“The one with the nails?”


	16. Waffles

**1994**

 

El woke to find the bed beside her empty- which was unusual because Mike was usually the one who slept in. He was a very heavy sleeper and usually El had to wake him up or he'd be late for work.

"Mike?"

She could hear soft humming from the kitchen and got up to investigate.

She stood just behind the door, laughing to herself as she watched Mike dancing along to the tune he was humming, completely unaware of her watching.

He was making something on the counter; she could smell Eggos...

"Someone's awfully cheerful this morning."

He jumped at her sudden voice, spinning around with an embarrassed look on his face.

"I uh, woke up early and thought I'd make you breakfast." He showed her the waffle he had been decorating with a weird combination of bacon and sweets... It looked oddly like a pumpkin.

"A pumpkin?" She looked at it, a smile creeping on to her face.

"Yeah it's Halloween." He handed her the plate and she took it, hands touching his briefly. "I thought it'd be funny to have a pumpkin Eggo."

She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him. "You dork."

He couldn't hide the grin that appeared on his face.


	17. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 days to season 2 (wtf? Can you believe this? 10 days?!)

**1999**

 

Every year, Lucas and Will held a Halloween party at their apartment. It started after college and they carried the tradition on.

This year, they had gone as Han Solo and Luke(as) Skywalker. Dustin and Max were Danny and Sandy, and Mike and El were Jay Gatsby and Daisy Buchanan.

Mike and Eleven were last to arrive because they were dropping off their year old infant at Mike’s parents’ house.

Lucas pushed through the crowd of “friends” - more like work colleagues who occasionally spoke to him or Will, handing El a drink.

“You _can_ have drinks again right?” He suddenly hesitated.

“Yes! We’re not going there for a while- trust me.” She nodded towards Mike who looked down awkwardly and took her drink from Lucas who was laughing.

“Glad you could actually make it this year.” Lucas grinned. This time last year they were struggling with a two month old baby, a Halloween party was out the question.

“We might not stay too long.” Mike looked anxious, they hadn’t left their baby with Mike’s parents’ for this long before.

“She's gonna be ok Mike.” El reassured him, but wasn’t too keen on being away for too long either.

“Please, enjoy yourselves, you both need it.” Lucas waved goodbye and once again disappeared into the crowd to find his boyfriend.

Max and Dustin danced up to them - already a little intoxicated and encouraged them to dance. Lucas’ Halloween parties were always amazing, the food was unbelievable (even Dustin approved so you knew it was good), the music was always just what everyone wanted to hear. It was a chance for Mike and El to just let loose again. It was a great tradition.


	18. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 days to season 2

“Steve, hey uh…can I ask you something?” Dustin adjusted his hat awkwardly.

“Oh uh sure buddy.” Steve put his hands in his pockets, trying to seem casual but in reality he was freaking out. He wasn’t good at advice.

“Well, I like this girl…”

“Is it Max?” Steve cut in.

“What? I, no, it’s not, she’s cool, but…” He sighed, defeated, “yeah. It’s Max.”

“Aw little dude’s got a crush.” Steve sang mockingly.

“Forget it Steve. I’ll ask someone else.”

Oh, he hadn’t meant to upset Dustin. Now he just felt bad. “Aw come on Dustin. I’m sorry. What do you need?”

“Alright. How do you get a girl to notice you? I want to show her how much I like her but I don’t know how.”

Steve thought for a moment about what Nancy liked. He’d bought her red roses on Valentine’s Day and she seemed to really like them.

“Roses.”

“Roses?” Dustin began to laugh. “Oh wait you’re serious?”

“Trust me, girls like roses.”

“But Max is different. She’s cool and doesn’t go for all that flowery crap.”

Steve shrugged. “Hey man I only tried to help.”

Dustin tilted his head. “Ok maybe we could stop by the flower shop.”


	19. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 days to season 2

**1995**

 

“Mike? Mike? MIKE!” 

El woke up in a cold sweat calling out his name. She bolted upright and wiped the hair from her damp forehead.

Instantly, Mike woke up pulling her closer and stroking her hair. Usually he was a deep sleeper and wouldn’t wake up for anything - but Eleven wasn’t just anything. For her, he somehow _knew_ she was distressed.

He held her until she stopped sobbing and she pulled back to look at him. He cupped her cheek and wiped a tear from her eye.

“You were, you were dead and it, it was my fault.” She whispered, holding back the sob that threatend to escape again.

“Sssh, it’s ok. I’m ok.” He pressed his forehead to hers.

“No, I’m the monster and you should stay away before I hurt you for real.”

“Are you crazy?” Mike cupped her face and laughed softly. “You couldn’t drag me away. You saved me all those years ago just like I saved you. It’s what we do. We save each other. So no, I’m not going anywhere.”

El leaned forward and rested her head on his chest. After a while, he layed her down and pulled the covers back up around her chin. He kissed her forehead and she tucked herself under his chin. She didn’t know how long it took her to fall back asleep, but the listening to the steady beat of Mike’s heart always reassured her that she was safe.

She would still get nightmares of being back in the lab or the upside down and would always have a small voice in the back of her head telling her she was the monster. But Mike would be there, he was always there. He didn’t make the thoughts go away - no one really could, but he’d be there to comfort her when they got bad, soothing her until they faded away to the back of her mind.


	20. He was a skater boy, she said "see ya later boy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 days to season 2
> 
> (Seriously I don't think I can handle this, 7 days??)

**1986**

 

“Please say he isn’t going to…” Lucas’ eyes widened with fear.

“I can’t watch.” Will covered his eyes with his hands.

“Why did you let him do this Mike?” El looked up at her boyfriend. He shrugged his shoulders.

“I didn’t think he was actually stupid enough to try it!” Mike pointed an arm in the direction they were all looking.

Dustin had decided that to win over Max’s heart, he would wow her with his skateboard skills. Of course, they all knew Dustin couldn’t ride a skateboard, and he knew that, but _Max_ didn’t know. Dustin’s plan was to casually walk up to her and show her some “moves” on her board. Right away the others knew this was a bad idea. No one touches Max’s board. No one.

They watched on in horror as Dustin made his way over to Max in the school car park and took her board from her. Instantly they saw her eyes burning into him, her anger was visible. Well, visible to everyone but Dustin.

“He didn’t…” Mike’s mouth dropped open.

“He did.” El nodded.

“Tell me when it’s over.” Will turned away and burried his head into Lucas’ shoulder.

Dustin attempted a trick but fell, sending her board flying. It landed in the car park but before she could run to it, someone had driven over it, smashing it in two.

“Shit.” Lucas said out loud causing Will to look up.

A loud scream of “HENDERSON!” made heads turn. Instinctively El clutched Mike’s hand at the sudden outburst.

A few seconds later Dustin ran past them shouting “Shiiiiiiit!” with Max gaining on him.

“Well that went well.” Lucas laughed at his friend’s misfortune.

“She’s killed him. I just know it.” Will said.

“It was nice knowing him.” Mike laughed as he watched Dustin run from Max.

They all burst into laughter. Dustin truly had a way with the ladies.


	21. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 days to season 2

“Eleven would. She always did.”

Will had never truly realised how much his best friend cared for that girl. The way his voice almost broke at saying her name. He knew he could never understand what had happened that week he was gone, could never know the girl that had disappeared. Could never understand Mike’s feelings for her.

All he could do was nod solemnly. But he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of Eleven. When the boys told Will all the cool things she did, he felt left out. While they were out having the adventure of a lifetime with some mystery girl, he was trapped in the cold darkness of the upside down.

Lucas and Dustin would occasionally bring up something that happened that week and then stop, realising that Will didn’t know what they were talking about. Yeah, he was a little jealous. But he knew deep down that despite all that, she had helped to save him. So now it was time to return the favour.


	22. The swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 days to season 2

**1988**

 

Hopper had set up a swing on his front porch a few years after he adopted El. He wanted to try and make his new house more homely and the blank porch wasn't doing any favours.

El would spend many evenings on the swing watching the cars drive by or simply reading a book.

As they got older, El would invite Mike over and they would spend hours gently rocking forwards and back, talking about nothing in particular. El would rest her head against Mike's side as he wrapped his arm around her.

The slow swinging motion would make El feel sleepy and eventually she would fall asleep cuddled at his side. Mike smiled and kissed the top of her head, soon falling asleep himself.

When it got late, Hopper would chuckle to himself seeing the two fast asleep, hands clasped and heads resting against each other. Sighing, he draped a blanket over both of them. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt anyone.


	23. Nothing's gonna stop us now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 days to season 2

**1984**

 

_Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that_  
_Put your hand in my hand baby_  
_Don't ever look back_

They ran. Fingers intertwined and tightly clasped together. It had been a matter of moments since they had found each other again, but there was no time to soak in each others' presence because there was a very real, very large threat just around the corner. The Thessalhydra. 

They had literally bumped into each other, running to help Will - explanations would be given later, there was no time. Mike took one look, grabbed her hand and carried on running. Keep running, don't look back.

_And if this world runs out of lovers_  
_We'll still have each other_

Everything was a blur, El had used her powers but things were falling apart around them, collapsing to the ground. Instinctively, El burried her head in Mikes chest. It was then that she realised how much he had grown in that year apart.

They knew that no matter what happens, they would still have each other. That was not going to change anytime soon.

The Thessalhydra disappeared in a cloud of smoke, similar to when the Demogorgon had been destroyed, but it had taken some streetlights and trees down with it, causing a storm of wind upon the mish mash group of kids, teenagers and adults.

El resolved then in that moment that no matter what happens, she wouldn't let anything else stop her and Mike. Nothing would separate them, they would always have each other.


	24. Halloween of '85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 days to season 2

**31st October, 1985**

 

"Aren't you a little _old_ for trick or treating?" Nancy leaned against Mike's door, watching him put the finishing touches on his costume. El gad become fascinated by the Disney movies Mike had shown her since she'd come back. After being told all about dressing up in costumes for trick or treating. El had begged Mike to go as a prince so she could be Cinderella. Even though he knew this would just end in ridicule from Lucas and Dustin, Mike agreed. He couldn't say no to those bright eyes and besides, she'd never had the chance to do something like this before, he couldn't let her down.

"For the last time, it's for El. She never got to experience Halloween. I don't want her to miss out." Mike looked in the mirror and put a cheap plastic crown on his head. "Besides, I promised I'd take Holly with us."

"Don't you look handsome." Nancy laughed and mockingly pinched his cheek.

"Ow Nancy! Get off." He shoved her away just as their mother walked by with a load of washing.

"I thought I told you to stop fighting."

Both mumbled a "sorry mom".

"Oh Mike look at you."

"Mom please." Mike blushed, why can't they leave him alone.

The doorbell rang and Mike dashed down the stairs, desperate to get away from their staring but also desperate to see El.

He opened the door and his mouth dropped. Hopper was stood behind El who was wearing a blue, slightly poofy dress (that Joyce had helped make) and a sparkly crown with matching silver shoes. Her curly hair - which was now shoulder length, was pinned up in a bun. She shuffled awkwardly, feeling self conscious under his gaze.

"Close your mouth kid, you'll catch flies." Hopper laughed, Mike and almost forgotten he was there.

"You, uh, you look..." Mike blushed, suddenly realising everyone was listening to him. He couldn't say she looked pretty in front of his mum, sister and Hopper. "Cool." He mumbled, feeling guilty because it was obviously not what she wanted to hear.

"I'll pick you up later ok kid?" Hopper said to El as he walked back to his car, leaving her awkwardly on the driveway.

"I'm ready!" A small voice sang as Holly Wheeler bounced down the stairs in a pumpkin outfit.

Karen insisted on taking a photo of all three of them. El leaned close to Mike, causing him to blush profusely in the photos.

Once they were out in the streets and away from all prying eyes, Mike hesitantly reached out for El's hand. Holly was walking along further ahead, swinging her little bag full of sweets.

"I wanted to say, you look pretty." He mumbled, thankful it was dark enough outside to hide his blush.

"You look very pretty too." She grinned. "Especially the crown."

"Thanks, I'm thinking of incorporating it into my every day outfits."

She laughed and squeezed his hand. She was glad he took her trick or treating.


	25. Careless Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 days to season 2 (seriously it doesn't feel real)

**Snowball, 1984**

 

A saxophone introduction began playing; everyone evacuated the dance floor except for a few "couples" - if you could call a pair of awkward middle schoolers couples.

Mike awkwardly sat at a table, watching everyone dance.

"Mike!" Nancy whispered, signalling for him to come over to where she and Steve were. For some reason they had offered to chaperone the dance, Mike's guess was so they could spy on him and Eleven.

"Why aren't you dancing with Eleven?" She asked, Steve was grinning behind her.

Mike shrugged, "I've been dancing all night with her."

Nancy lightly hit his shoulder, "Not like that you idiot! I mean why aren't you dancing with her right now?"

Mike blushed and looked back at El who was smiling at something Will had said- she was still getting used to him. George Michael had begun singing:

_I'm never gonna dance again_   
_Guilty feet have got no rhythm_

 "Mike." Nancy was staring at him, a look she had picked up from their mother.

"Fine." He sighed and awkwardly walked over to El.

She didn't really understand what he'd meant, but Mike smiled and decided to just show her. Soon they were slowly swaying to the music. At one point, El decided to lean her head on his shoulder, Mike could feel his heartbeat in his ears.

He knew he'd never hear the end of this from the others, but right now... he didn't care at all.


	26. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we've made it. Just one more day to go wtf. 
> 
> (If you're reading this after season 2 comes out just remember the pain we were feeling right now because aaaaaah)

**1994**

 

"You're really sure about this." Hopper said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Mike nodded. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

The man sighed, finding it hard to accept how much these kids had actually grown.

"I couldn't say no even if I wanted to. She wants this you know. I'm actually offended you didn't ask her sooner. What were you so afraid of Wheeler?" Hopper playfully punched the boy - _man_ now - in the arm.

"We're in a good place. I didn't want to freak her out but...but I can't wait much longer. I just...I really love her." Mike blushed thinking why was he telling Hopper all this? But it somehow calmed his nerves. As if speaking it out loud showed him how ready they were for this.

"I give you my blessing." Hopper patted Mike on the back.

 

* * *

He had thought long and hard how to ask but decided on being simple. She wasn't one for grand public gestures, preferring the more private comfort.

Mike took Eleven up to the woods where they first met.

"Do you remember this place?" He asked her, the constant feeling of panic setting in. He was really going to do this.

"It's where we first met." She smiled at the memory and squeezed his hand. "Where you saved me."

"And you've been saving me ever since." He grinned but stopped walking.

"I never gave up you know? That whole year that we were apart. I knew that you would come back." He stepped forward, resting his hand on her cheek. 

"Ever since you came into my life...I knew that...that I couldn't imagine loving anyone the way I love you. Youre the most amazing person and sometimes it still shocks me that I get to wake up next to you each day. I keep waiting to wake up and for it to be a dream."

"Mike?" She didn't know why he was saying all these things.

He took a deep breath and slowly got on one knee, struggling with the box in his pocket.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, or to make you choose me." He looked up at her, opening the small box to reveal a diamond ring his mother had given him from his grandmother. "But I know that I'd do whatever it takes to make you smile. Because I love you Eleven Hopper. This is a promise...a promise that this - us, is forever. That I'll be here for you and-"

She knelt down to join him, stopping his words with a kiss. Tears streaming down both their faces.

"Will, will you marry me?" He stuttered.

"Took you long enough." She kissed him again, cupping his cheeks in her hands, smiling against his lips.

They stayed there for a while, wrapped in each others' embrace. She always knew it would be Mike. That she'd choose him over and over again.

 The rumble of rain brought them back to their senses, looking up into the sky.

"This is just like when we met." El raised her voice above the sound of the rain. Grinning, she leaned in again. Mike picked her up and spun her around, never breaking the kiss.

 


End file.
